emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8260 (14th September 2018)
As Ross' drug use continues to spiral out of control, he sets fire to his jacket. Also, the nurse keeping Rebecca captive realises Rebecca is telling the truth about Lachlan. Elsewhere, Joe and Graham clash over the prenup. Plot Ross wakes up just as the news features a story about Rebecca's disappearance and Lachlan's crimes. At Wishing Well Cottage, the Dingles are also watching the news. Cain insists Lachlan will get what's coming to him but Belle fears she might end up going to prison. Joe believes Graham deliberately left the prenup out for Debbie to see. Joe is adamant he'll marry Debbie so Graham advises him to take precautions first, stating it's more important than ever. DI Cox asks Belle to come down to the police station so she can be asked questions under caution. Belle insists she has nothing else to say but heads to the station supported by Cain. Jimmy clears the last of Misty's belongings from Victoria Cottage. Lydia approaches Ross and questions if he gets off on bullying innocent young girls although Ross is convinced Belle is as guilty as Lachlan is. Ross announces he's having a party at Dale View tonight. Robert has booked the registrar and the venue for his and Aaron's wedding. Tracy and Priya head to Dale View for Ross' party. Robert continues to plan his and Aaron's wedding. Aaron believes it will need to be low key with Rebecca missing plus everything that Chas and Paddy are going through. He also doesn't think the timing is right but Robert insists they all need this wedding, plus he wants their marriage to be official and the sooner, the better. Jimmy, Priya and Tracy are the only people at Ross' party. Tracy questions if Ross really thinks Belle knew what Lachlan had done. Ross questions how she couldn't. He labels the pair as sick psychos. Priya brings up the writing in the cabin and concludes Rebecca must've written it. Ross comments Priya didn't give a stuff about Rebecca so kept zipped. Priya protests she told everyone but no one believed her. Soon, Jimmy and Priya make a swift exit, leaving just Ross and Tracy. Whilst Tracy gets a drink, Ross takes out a bag of white powder. When a confused Rebecca wakes up, the nurse gets her to take more tablets and soon she's dozing off again. The nurse leaves Lachlan a voicemail warning him if she doesn't hear from him tomorrow, she ends this. Tracy asks Ross if he thinks he and Rebecca would've got together if she was still around. Ross nods his head and says Rebecca was special. He turns the conversation to Tracy and tells her she can do better than David. Randomly, Ross asks Tracy if she trusts him then leads her out of the house. Noah has picked up on the atmosphere between Joe and Graham. He reminds Joe that he advised him to cut Charity some slack so suggests he does the same with Graham, otherwise, he might lose him for good. Belle and Cain return from the police station - it didn't go well. Belle believes Lachlan will drag her down with him and there's nothing she can do about it. Robert informs Aaron that he's been in contact with a solicitor regarding a parental responsibility order for Seb. Robert explains to Aaron that this would give him the same rights as he and Rebecca have, so if anything should happen to him before Rebecca is back, Seb would still have a family. Ross takes Tracy to the scrapyard and begins smashing up a car. He hands her the crowbar and encourages her to do the same. Tracy feels great as she takes her anger towards David, Leyla and Maya out on the car. Joe apologises to Graham and asks to put this behind them. Graham asks Joe if he'll agree to a prenup then but Joe refuses. Graham warns Joe he needs to protect his assets, as once all this is gone, he'll have nothing. As Ross and Tracy return to Dale View, Ross grabs the box of Misty's belongings Jimmy left at the side of the road. When Rebecca wakes up, the nurse plies her with more pills and again she falls asleep. The nurse is left stunned when she sees the news bulletin featuring a picture of Rebecca, even more so when the newscaster reports Lachlan is in prison awaiting trial for murder. A high Ross plays with Misty's fire eating equipment and ends up setting his jacket sleeve on fire. Tracy rushes to put out the flames and questions what the hell he was thinking. She tells Ross he's not right in the head and warns him he needs to sort himself out or he'll end up dead. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast *News Reporter - Duncan Wood *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne *Nurse - Cathy Sara Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown hospital room *Café Main Street - Interior *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes